User talk:Sam spade
Hey! I'm Sam spade. I hope to help build this wiki into one of the largest Hardy Boys resources on the internet! Welcome! Welcome to The Hardy Boys Wiki, Sam, glad your finally here! Here's some pages I hope you will find helpful: :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Also see the help contents. I look forward to working with you! And like I said before on MPF, don't worry if you make some mistakes at first! :WHLfan (talk/contribs) 03:01, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Image you uploaded Hey, Sam your doing a good job! Thanks for all your contribution, unfortunately we already have the image you uploaded. Next time make sure we don't have it before uploading it. To view all the UB covers already in the database see Undercover Brothers/Gallery or Category:Undercover Brothers cover art. Thanks, WHLfan (talk/contribs) 01:58, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Great job Sam! Your doing a great job, Sam! If you hadn't told me we'd never worked on wiki's before I wouldn't know! There's one thing that you seem to be forgetting to do, though, and that's categorizing. Don't forget to categorize your pages, doing this helps other's find the pages and keeps things organized. For more info on categorizing a book article see The Hardy Boys Wiki:Manual of Style/Book articles. WHLfan (talk to me!) 18:40, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Categorising Hi, Sam. Sorry to jump in on TomSwift2002, but it doesn't look like he's online at the moment. To categorise your page as an undercover brothers book, just add Category:Undercover Brothers books at the bottom, or Category:Undercover Brothers if it's not a book page. Pages can be in multiple categories, and book pages also tend to have Category:books as well. Another trick I tend to use; if I don't know how a particular wiki trick is done, I just go to a page with an example and click "Edit this page" to read the code. I've often got multiple tabs open at once, so long as I remember to click "save page" on the correct tab, I'm okay. Hope this helps! Paulhassett 07:39, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Sam, Also, when you are categorizing you also need to identify the article as being a stub. You do this by hitting shift-square brackets (so you get this bracket { twice) write "stub" and then use the opposite bracket (} twice) to close the code. And then at the bottom of the article it will say that that article is a stub.Tomswift2002 12:17, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Here's the Example. House Arrest "appearances list" Okay Sam, thanks. If you see any others that need making feel free. What do you think of the "new look" teaser? Tell me at Forum:A new look is coming.... Keep signing those posts ;) WHLfan (talk to me!) 07:40, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Progress Nice job Sam! I think it will be fairly easy to keep on top of these as they come out, since I've been making them even before they have come out from the very beginning of the wiki. It seem like you like making stub articles for books, so now that your done making 'em for the UB series, why don't you make some for some of your other Hardy Boys books. Don't feel you need to or anything, I'm just thinking it might be enjoyable for you. Anyway, thanks again! WHLfan (talk to me!) 08:16, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Like the title says this is only a suggestion, but if your going to be making stub articles consider not creating ones for the Casefiles. I say this because SkyWarp already has ALL the Casefiles books in his database, with back cover summaries, which is what you've been using in your stub. It's not that I don't think we should never have Casefiles book articles, but I don't see the point in making stubs for them when you can find all the info included in a stub on SkyWarp's site. Does this make sense to you? Again this is only a suggestion so don't feel you have to listen. And note there isn't any site with articles on Digest books. WHLfan (talk to me!) 05:28, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I'm glad you agree! :) And no, I don't mind that they are stubs and not articles! In fact your doing a great job! :WHLfan (talk to me!) 05:58, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Cool! Actually, I'm bored right now, so I'll probably have a stub for Trouble in Warp Space up really soon! > Sam spade 06:12, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Image names Hi Sam. Thanks for uploading images tonight, however... We would like images on this wiki to be fairly easy, so rather then random numbers like the name of the Trouble in Warp Space cover, we tend to name images like this: Image:Book Title cover.jpg and if there is more then one cover for the book, like this: Image:Book Title year cover.jpg So for example the covers of The Tower Treasure would be named like this: Image:Tower Treasure 1927 cover.jpg Image:Tower Treasure 1959 cover.jpg So I'm going to delete the images you uploaded tonight and you or I (which ever you prefer), can re-upload them with correct names. I hope you understand, it's just that if we had a few 100 images all with random five digit numbers for names, it could get very confusing, and impossible to remember which name want with which image, etc. This and other things, will be included in the wiki's "naming convention" which I plan to write just as soon as this discussion is resolved. WHLfan (talk to me!) 06:39, 15 August 2008 (UTC) WHLfan (talk to me!) 06:39, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Image description pages We are enforcing are policies regrading image description pages> From now on please follow the guidelines outlined on The Hardy Boys Wiki:Image description pages. Also see the forum disscusions to do with this topic, Forum:Fair-use rationale for images and Forum:Fair-use rationale for images/You can help. Again, these steps are being taken to safe guard against copyright infringment. If you have any questions please contact me on my talk page. Thanks a lot, Sam. :) WHLfan (talk to me!) 09:02, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Mr Pizza's Forum Hey Sam. I just wanted you to know I wasn't ignoring your message on MPF - unfortunately I'm having a bit of trouble using the site - any time I try to do something like send a private message it logs me out and tells me I don't have permission. I'll keep lurking there however and feel free to email me from this site - there's an "email this user" link under the search box on the left when you visit user pages. Paul Hassett 12:28, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Book stubs project Hooray! Welcome to the book stubs project and thanks for signing up! All your work is appreciated. Cheers! Paul Hassett 08:30, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey Spade! Thanks for all your help on the project! I noticed you seem to be using the old version of Infobox Book, so don't forget to use the new one: Thanks again, WHLfan (talk to me!) 08:34, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey Sam, thanks for all your work this weekend. It's to bad you weren't logged in for some of those edits...the only way to link back to those contributes is have a link to on your user page. :WHLfan (talk to me!) 21:24, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Wow! 18 articles in one night. ::Keep up the good work, Sam! ::WHLfan (talk to me!) 09:26, 25 November 2008 (UTC) All your "mistakes" have been minor, and easy for me to fix, and I notice you haven't been doing them with these last few stubs. Just remember to put ISBN before the ISBN number, and when filling out the network id, don't use #, but if the numbers under 100 use a zero. Like 060 for example. WHLfan (talk to me!) 09:38, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Just replied to your PM. I'm off to bed, now. WHLfan (talk to me!) 09:45, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for all your recent articles and contribution to the project. Thanks to all your work, we now have over 600 articles! By the looks of it we might be nearing 700 by the end of the year. BTW, there's one thing you've been forgetting to include and that's . REMEMBER NEXT TIME OR ELSE!!! ):< ::WHLfan (talk to me!) 08:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::What's the purpose? *jaw drops* I don't need to give you a reason, you do because I say so! What part of "or else" don't you understand, boy? No, seriously though, is just to help with confusion between Real world point of view articles, and In-universe point of view articles. For example a reader might mistake a book that the Hardys read, for a real Hardy Boys book. So, this just cuts down on confusion (theoretically anyway). :::WHLfan (talk to me!) 08:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I see that you were up to it again over the weekend, and now with your last few articles tonight, we have a stub for every Casefiles! Your making me look bad, man! I get to get it together. lol Anyway, thanks a lot. WHLfan (talk to me!) 06:55, 2 December 2008 (UTC) THNX! Thanks SAM! good luck! <(^_^)> —Preceding unsigned comment added by Joshuamiguel (talk • ) 08:28, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Hi! Thanks Sam!:D AussieIola 10:18, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Sorry... Thanks for the new article. No need to feel sorry, man. I've done pretty much nothing over the holidays, myself. I'm planning on making a few articles tomorrow though. WHLfan (talk to me!) 09:50, 31 December 2008 (UTC)